


My Mate

by sterekuntamed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek gets very horny, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekuntamed/pseuds/sterekuntamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets horny easily and Stiles is not helping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mate

Stiles never looked so good.

 

The two of them hadn’t been together long, mated a mere six months, but whenever Derek caught sight of those innocent brown eyes, he loses control. There isn’t a day that goes by where Derek doesn’t think about Stiles, his milky white skin red from desire or covered in sweat. Sometimes his imagination isn’t enough and he has to have the real thing. _Needs to have Stiles spread out_ , panting on their shared mattress, body shaking as the need for his alphas cock becomes almost desperate.

 

Derek especially loves it when Stiles begs, _when the need to be fucked over and over again by his alphas cock becomes unbearable_ , tears just starting to fall down his face, does he crack.

 

 _“D-Derek please, it hurts, please alpha please. I need you inside me, I need you to fuck me, please”_ he would croak voice hoarse and raw from all the screaming he did prior.

 

Derek would smile. Looking down at his mate with such pride for asking so nicely, before giving into his own animalistic desires. He would spread Stiles open, as far as his legs would go and carefully insert just the head of his cock _inside the warm, wet heat of Stiles’ hole_. Derek would grab onto Stiles’ hips when he got impatient and tried to push back on Derek’s cock, to force it in as deep as he could go. _Although this is the part where Derek’s never gave in,_ not even when Stiles would beg for _something, anything._

 

Derek would take his time, waiting for Stiles to adjust to the size of his cock before sliding in slowly, careful not to cause any pain to his mate. He may be an asshole to everyone else, but when it came to his mate, he would do anything to make sure he was taken care of.

 

_Stiles loved it._

 

He loved how rough Derek was in bed, but at the same time he was a total sweetheart. He loved the fact that everyone thought Derek was a grumpy alpha that loved nothing but himself, but _he knew_.

 

_Today was no exception._

 

Derek watched as Stiles sleepily walked into the kitchen in nothing but one of Derek’s old sweaters. He couldn’t help but feel aroused as the sweater just came down around mid thigh, it was enough to cover everything but Derek was able to see the swell of Stiles’ ass if he bent just a little bit.

 

It was days like these when Stiles made Derek especially horny _and Stiles wasn’t even trying._

 

Stiles would innocently walk into a room, not trying to do anything but go on with his day and Derek wanted to do nothing except bend Stiles over any available surface and fuck him within an inch of his life.

 

So when Stiles made his way to the seat right next to Derek, he couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Stiles from around his waist, claws already out and pressed lightly against the small of his back, so he wouldn’t escape. The other hand gripped the short loose strands of hair and pulled so his neck was exposed. He grabbed the hem of his sweater and pulled, ripping the fabric so it laid just passed Stiles’ shoulder, exposing that delicious pale white skin.

 

From where he was sucking dark bruises into the side of Stiles’ neck, Derek could just make the small triskele tattoo that was placed right on Stiles’ shoulder blade. Derek growled as the mark slowly changed color.

 

The mark always turned a deep red color every time Stiles was aroused. And just the fact that his little mate was horny just by his alpha, Derek couldn’t help himself. He grabbed Stiles and threw him over his shoulder and made a beeline for the bedroom.

 

Stiles didn’t mind, ~~he just woke up and being on his bed with his alpha didn’t feel like such a bad idea~~ ever since he found out that Derek would get horny just by him doing nothing, he made it his mission to see how many times a day Derek would crack.

 

So far, he has to beat fifteen and with the way things have been going on between them, it shouldn’t be hard.


End file.
